List of minor characters
This is a list of characters who had a minor roles in 442oons vídeos, such as background characters. Most of them are unamed and aren't based in real life people. These characters are not WAGs, mascots and animals. They have their own pages. Note that these characters don't have enough information to have their own page, so characters in this list shouldn't have an own page. There may be some exceptions. Ben Ben is a ten years old blind blonde boy who served as a goalkeeper for Liverinthepastpool and Ronal Madrid training. He was kicked by Euronaldo after the Portuguese failed to score. Ben Liverpool Klopp.png|Ben with Liverpool's squad. Ben Real Madrid Zidane.png|Ben with Euronaldo, Bale and Benzema. Boy escort He entered in the pitch with Harry Kane in a match against Ronal Madrid for the Champions League 2017/18. Real Madrid Tottenham Hotspur escorts.png Cameraman He is seen filming the Batman auctioners. It's possible that he is the one filming the Justice Premier League auctions. Cameraman film director.png|The cameraman (left) and the rest of his crew. Chinese Businessman He tried to buy Premier League footballers for 63 million pounds. Payet Chinese businessman managers.png|The Chinese business offering for Payet. WAGs offer Terry managers.png Cristiano Euronaldo's children Main articles: Cristiano Euronaldo's children and Cristiano Euronaldo Junior. Cristiano Euronaldo's mom She is Euronaldo's mom. She loves her son and her grandchildren. Messi Cristiano Ronaldo mom Junior.png|Euronaldo's mom her son, her grandson and Messi. Diego Costa's parents They are two cavepeople that raised Diego Costa. they are only seen in a photo. Diego Costa parents caveman.png|Costa shows a photo of his parents. Father and son They were watching an adult movie in the cinema. After Phace Jones made his ugly face, the father told the son to not look at Jones's face and instead to look at the adult movie. Female bus passenger She is a blonde woman who was seen twice in a bus. Sergio Ramos bus.png Film director He directs the acutions for Batman and has trouble with Gareth Bale, who wants to be a Monkeyman. He later appears with David de Gea's girlfriend. It's possible that he is the one directing the Justice Premier League auctions. Film director.png|The film director. Cameraman film director.png|The film director with his crew. Film director's assistant He works with the filim director and is assaulted by Bale after disturbing him during his auction. Bale film director assistant.png|Bale becoming angry with the assistant. Girl escort She entered in the pitch with Cristiano Euronaldo in a match against Tottenham Hotform for the Champions League 2017/18. Kane joked about her being Euronaldo's girlfriend. Real Madrid Tottenham Hotspur escorts.png Jamie Vardy's fan He is a young boy who is phisically similar to Jamie Voddy and is also a fan of him. Zlatan doesn't like the boy's admiration for Vardy and obliges him to says that Zlatan is best. Judge He was pissed off Male bus passenger He is a bald man that was seen twice in a bus. Sergio Ramos bus.png News presenter He presented news about football as if they were real life news. He also hosted the PFA Awards in 2015 and 2016. News presenter premier league 2013-14.png|The news presenter. Rafa's customer She is a woman who is seen as a customer in Rafa's. Phil Jones Rafa Benitez Ivanovic wife.png|Rafa's customer in the background. Raheem's children Main article: Raheem's children The crowd Main article: The crowd Waiter He is seen as a waiter in Leicester's party and during Sergio Ramos routine. Waiter's boss He sacks his waiter after Ramos faked that he was injured by the bill paper. Worker He tries to talk To Zlatan but Zlatan ignores him. Builder.png World's Most Beautiful Woman Zlatan went in a quest to find the World's Most Beautiful Woman after saying that he would date her once he found her. She is found near a waterfall. She speaks in a Teesside accent. Zlatan wife.png|World's Most Beautiful Woman (right) with Zlatan and his wife. See also * List of animals * List of club mascots * WAGs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Non-footballer characters Category:Relatives